


"At Least We Know You Aren't Made of Cake"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Don't Judge, Drabble, Gen, Quote Challenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Keith has some minor blood loss + Shiro has a minor concussion = A sad crack fic
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"At Least We Know You Aren't Made of Cake"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not judge this too much okay.  
> Enjoy?!

“ **At least we know you aren’t made of cake** ,” 

I look up at Shiro through squinted eyes at him, confused to the sentence that just came out of my older brother’s mouth. I wonder if I have a concussion along with the blood loss I have and imagined what he said, or if his concussion is worse than we thought and he actually spoke it. 

“What?” and all he does is laugh at my question. 

“Since you’re stabbed,” he gestures to the knife in my side, “we now know 100% that you are not made of cake unless we would see-” 

I cover his mouth with my hand as I just sigh and lean my head back, keeping my hand on my brother’s mouth, which I could feel him smiling, “Lord give me strength,” I groan out, not really expecting an answer. 

“What do you mean?” his response muffled by my palm as I glare at him, still feeling that grin. 

“I can’t tell if that joke is from the concussion you have, or if you have been spending too much time with Lance,” 

“I mean...” he pushes my hand away, and lets it drops to the ground, “think about it, we found out that instead of you being filled with cake filling, you are actually filled with blood, meaning you are not made of cake.” 

“Technically...” I sit up against the wall, trying to conceal the groan of pain, “blood is the human version of cake filling, so how do you know I'm not a humanized cake,” I quirk an eyebrow as I see Shiro snicker at my remark. 

“Are you sure _you_ haven’t spent too much time with Lance,” he points out as he too leans back on the cell wall. 

“We can blame this on the blood loss.” I shrug my shoulders, immediately regretting that action as I wince in pain, “How much blood can you lose until you start talking shit?” I asked as I tilt my head to his direction, as I see him start thinking for the answer. 

“Well...” he starts before he looks above my head and squints, then blink his eyes a couple times before speaking again, “How bad can you be concussed when you start to see a green lion right outside a flying space prison?” 

I scoot forward a little and look up at the window as I see a green lion staring into the cell. 

“Depends if you can be sharing a delusion with someone who is losing blood,” I respond as I smile, happy to see the rescue party. 

“Well, that was fast,” Shiro comments as he stands, and lowers a hand for me to grab. 

I nod my head to agree as I grab the hand and stand, “New record,” and we wait five minutes until we see the paladins themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Please leave me a COMMENT and maybe KUDOS!?


End file.
